Her Words
by The Ingenious Dragon
Summary: This is a collection of stories and poems and seemingly insignificant little whatnot's that were written for me by the most beautiful creature in the world. And, yes, that is her in the cover image.
1. Chapter 1

A Lame Tale-

Fairy tales are as real as the air we breathe. They all stemmed from something, some a house of slamming doors and stray fish tank plants it was all she had to believe in.

So she read, and read, going through books like a wildfire in a dry many different characters and endings spun in her head she stopped connecting to normal people; didn't really care to

Finally, after carrying on a whole one sided conversation with her dog, she stopped, almost about to laugh at her own joke. That's the day she had enough.

So she stopped getting stuck in fairy tales, unexpected heroes and dark demons traded it for a dose of reality. She dove back into the soap opera that had become of this tiny old house. Hatred and love intermingled and left a rusty sour aftertaste that never seemed to leave.

The suffocating pain from both the wraith and the old beast got too hard to bear. She reached out to her siblings, begging them to visit this the army they would have been called "deserters", but in this war they were just smart.

She gave up on friends, no use. They would eventually see everything, would start to notice the odd way she sometimes clutched her ribs, how she wore sweaters at ninety degrees, or her sometimes heavy but necessary makeup.

then she met her, at first it was her eyes, her delicate hands, the serious spark about her...then her eyes trickled down to her surprised she gasped, then instantly regretted it. She wanted to reach out, but hesitated, she was probably in way over her head.

She knew she had to, she knew that if she didn't those blue eyes would never stop haunting her.

She took the leap of faith...from the moment her blue eyes girl "faded in the mist" she was hooked. As they kept talking, her addiction got worse. She smiled at odd times of the day, her heart quickened when she got her messages. She saw her everywhere; in work, stores, movies, books...she couldn't stop.

She was very aware of their limitations, but she didn't care. she never questioned if it was love, she the time it had been a month, a dizzying happy, and the most surprising month of her life, she bought a necklace with the infinity sign on a heart; sappy she knew, but whenever she walked by she always ran her fingers through it, knowing who it brought to mind.

Since she seldom wore necklaces, her coworkers started asking her what it was about. She waived them off like irritating flies. A large part wanted to brag, but her more sensible part knew it was best to keep quiet. She didn't know them well enough yet.

Soon her mother's failing health became more of a concern. She was at the hospital weekly. That's when she knew if the bottle didn't do it, or the pills, then it would be him. And in that way she knew if he killed her mother, he would kill her too.

She felt it with every fiber of her being. She had not only her mother, but somebody waiting for while her story is not at an end, but a beginning. Not with dragons, trolls or sparkling vampires. No, it had more; it was gritty, frustrating, and beautiful; all because of a blue eyes lioness with tantalizing words.

The end


	2. Chapter 2

Its dark and cold,  
my throat is sore from screaming,  
my nails are bloody,  
im going to a dark abyss,  
when my tired eyes see it,  
a light.

my shaking legs find the strength to stand once again,  
so foreign my bare feet feel on the ground,  
i hear a soft pitter patter,  
to my shock,  
it's my feet,  
my feet that i havent used in so long,  
so long

The light moves faster,  
and im flying once again,  
i soar over the earth,  
gaining on the light,  
im lithe like a cat,  
fierce like a mother wolf,  
shameless as the raven,

It stops,  
my quivering hands reach for it,  
my eyes burn

it disappears,  
collapsing on my knees i scream,  
for the madness,  
the fear,  
the anger,  
i try to hold back my terrible cries,  
i was free,  
but now im in the dark,  
again,  
I'll never be free,  
not again,

I feel it,  
a hand on my shaking shoulders

its her,  
the one who chases away my nightmares,  
who fights my fears,  
bright blue eyes,  
mysterious smile,  
on her body are words,  
HER words,  
i know this with every fiber of my being,

they gleam darkly on her pale skin,  
im entranced,  
her lovely hands hold my face,  
Mrs. Lane...  
her whisper sends a shiver through my body,  
she takes my hand'  
and i know,  
she has dreamed about me to,  
she came to save me,  
i wanted to save her

It's ours,  
her voice gets carried by the wind,  
so the rest of the forest will hear the sweet sound,  
my eyes are wide,  
im breathless,  
everything?  
my heart pounds as the question escapes my lips,  
everything she murmurs in my ear.  
the wilds are beautiful to me once again,  
but everything is,  
when im with her.


End file.
